Significados
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Besos. Miradas. Lunares. Todo tiene un significado oculto.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Significados**

 **Capítulo 1: Besos**

-¿Qué hago yo comprando este tipo de revistas? Solo leí la nota en la portada y me llamó la atención…quiero saber…necesito saber…-

 _¿Qué significado tienen los besos?_

 _El significado de los besos muchas veces varía dependiendo del lugar dónde te los den._

 _Aquí les explicaremos algunos ejemplos y sus significados._

 ** _Beso en la frente:_** _Puede ser utilizado para demostrar afecto a un ser querido y la persona que te lo dio tiene sentimientos lindos hacia ti._

-¡¿What?! El otro día me dio uno de esos y casi me da un infarto, pero eso significa ¿qué soy un ser querido para él? ¿tiene sentimientos lindos por mí? ¿cómo cuáles? Bueno, soy su kouhai, supongo que eso significa algo ¿no?-

 **** ** _Beso francés:_** _Demuestran pasión y deseo. Un deseo carnal impresionante por la otra persona._

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás lo hará! ¡Jamás me ha dado un beso así y jamás lo hará! Eso puede dar lugar a otras cosas y no puedo hacer esas otras cosas con mi sempai-

 ** _Besos en los labios:_** _Cuando alguien te besa directamente en los labios o juega con ellos o los roza con su boca, esa persona está interesada en ti por completo y piensa en un futuro feliz a tu lado._

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Un beso puro como el de un príncipe y una princesa! Ah, me encantaría experimentarlo algún día con… ¿con? ¡Ey! ¿Qué clase de pensamiento fue ese?-

 ** _Beso en la mejilla:_** _Si alguien que conoces te besa en la mejilla es un símbolo de respeto, admiración y cariño._

-¿Respeto, admiración y cariño? Respeto puede ser, él es muy respetuoso. Admiración, lo dudo. Pero ¿cariño? ¡Eso ni en mis sueños! Él no puede sentir cariño por mí, pero y entonces ¿por qué eso beso en San Valentín? Él dijo que era para agradecerme por la gelatina, pero ¡fue tan inesperado! ¡Todavía lo recuerdo y se me eriza la piel! ¡Es un playboy, aunque lo niegue se nota que está acostumbrado a repartir besos por doquier!-

 ** _Beso en la mano:_** _Es un símbolo de respeto, de admiración, de cariño o de caballerosidad._

-¡Digno de todo un caballero! ¡Qué lindo sería! Pero con el simple hecho de imaginar que él tome mi mano me da vergüenza, ya me imagino con un beso-

 ** _Beso en la oreja:_** _Si te besan en lóbulo de la oreja o juegan con él, quieren despertar en ti toda la pasión del mundo. Significa pasión y ganas de complacer a la pareja._

-¡Descartado! ¡Totalmente descartado! ¡Ni siquiera soporto que alguien me sople en la oreja! ¡Me desmayaría con un beso! No, no y no. Next…-

 ** _El beso clásico, largo y duradero:_** _Es la pura y clásica expresión del romance, el amor, la pasión y la felicidad-_

-Mmmmm, supongo que son los más cotidianos, pero ¡para mí no!-

 ** _Beso en los ojos:_** _Significa un amor puro. Se puede emplear para despertar a una persona o también para demostrar cariño._

-¡Hermoso! Ya me lo imagino, uno durmiendo al lado del otro y él para despertar a su amada le da un tierno beso en los párpados. ¿Cómo se sentirá qué…? No, no y no. Mis pensamientos pervertidos otra vez. ¡No! ¡No imagines cosas!-

 ** _Beso en el cuello:_** _Es el más seductor por excelencia y el más efectivo, para buscar cierto grado de intimidad._

-¡Dios! Debería dejar de leer esto… ¡Me está dando ideas locas y es malo para mi salud mental! ¿Beso en el cuello? ¿Ese "beso" que le di a nii-san, vale como beso en el cuello? ¡¿Qué hice?¡ ¡Espero que él no sepa nada de esto!-

 ** _Un beso con abrazo incluido:_** _Una cosa es dar un beso y otra que te abrace mientras te besa, porque cuando los cuerpos están en una situación de contacto físico muy cercano están expresando entrega y afecto. Ambos están dispuestos a ceder, uno al otro, también en el plano sexual._

-¿Esto sería más íntimo, no? Como para una pareja casada…-

 ** _Un beso con mirada intensa:_** _Esa mirada previa hace que el beso sea de amor verdadero, la persona que está viendo al otro y la que dará el beso, está totalmente enamorada de la pareja._

-Oh claro. Las miradas pueden decir mucho más que las palabras y las acciones-

-Sorprendentemente, hay muchas clases de besos que ni me imaginaba. Tengo nula experiencia definitivamente-

-¿Y necesitas experiencia en eso por algún motivo?-dijo una voz masculina y muy desconocida justo detrás de Kyoko.

-¡¿Eh?!- A Kyoko casi se le sale el corazón del susto.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Te he estado llamando desde hace 10 minutos, pero estabas tan concentrada leyendo que no me hiciste caso-

-¡Lo siento tanto! No lo escuché. No me di cuenta-

-Pero, dime ¿por qué estás leyendo eso?-

-Por nada-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Segura? Porque no te creo-

-¡Créame!-

-Entonces déjame ver-

-¡No!-su reacción tan efusiva la hacía verse realmente sospechosa.

-¿Ves? Algo ocultas-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Sí es cierto-

Ambos empezaron a forcejear para quedarse con la revista.

Kyoko se negaba a mostrársela y Ren se moría por saber el porqué de lo que estaba leyendo.

-¡La tengo!-gritó victorioso.

-¡No! ¡Espere!-decía Kyoko desesperada.

-Veamos que dice-Ren sostenía la revista con una mano y la otra la tenía estirada para que Kyoko no se acercara.

-Significados de los besos-comenzó a leer silenciosamente.

-Mogami-san, ¿para qué necesitas saber todo esto? ¿es para algún papel?-

La furia de Ren comenzaba a emerger y Kyoko lo notó enseguida.

-No, para nada-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres práctica? ¿para quién la necesitas?-Oh, oh. Ren estaba furioso.

-¡Para nadie!-gritó-solo era curiosidad, ¡la revista solo la encontré, no la compré! Tenía un poco de tiempo libre y me puse a leerla, eso es todo-

-Sigo sin creerte-

-¡Por favor, créame!-Kyoko moría de miedo, ya era una ardilla indefensa.

-Si tanto necesitas práctica, yo te puedo ayudar-Kuon estaba presente.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?-ese comentario la había tomado desprevenida.

-Si quieres práctica, yo te puedo ayudar-repitió.

-¡No la necesito!-¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a este hombre?

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Claro que confío, pero no necesito práctica-

Ren la ignoró.

-Veamos. Beso en la frente. Ese es fácil-

Ren se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, se agachó y depositó un breve beso en su frente.

-Beso en la mejilla-

Y ahora repitió aquél beso del día de San Valentín.

-Beso en la mano-

Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano dulcemente y posó sus labios.

-Beso en los ojos-

Al ver que Ren se acercaba, cerró los ojos y él besó cada uno de ellos.

El actor, dejó de citarlos y unió cuatro tipos diferentes.

Bajo un poco su cabeza y besó su cuello, de ahí se dirigió a su oreja, donde lamió un poco, mientras hacía esto, la abrazó fuertemente y al soltarla le dedicó una mirada del puro estilo del Emperador de la Noche.

-Tsu…Tsu…-Kyoko ya ni voz tenía, estaba sumamente acalorada.

 _-¡Sus labios se sienten mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba!_ -era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Aún me faltan otros besos por mostrarte, ¿seguimos?-

-¡No! ¡Me niego!-gritó demasiado fuerte-¡Playboy!-

La chica tomó sus cosas y huyó lejos, sin darle tiempo a Ren para hacer que se quedara.

-Creo que me excedí, sobre todo con esa lamida en su oreja. Bueno, lo disfruté y por su expresión, sé que ella también. No podrás huir mucho más tiempo de mí, Kyoko-chan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta historia tendrá 3 capítulos, no consecutivos.

Próximamente: Fall in love


	2. Miradas

Skip Beat no me pertenece

¿Alguien está igual emocionada que yo por los nuevos cd dramas?

 **Capítulo 2: Miradas**

Cuando dos pupilas se cruzan, suceden muchas cosas y se pueden decir otras. Las miradas dicen más que mil palabras.

Existen las miradas de amor, a veces son imperceptibles, a veces muy evidentes. Está llena de admiración, orgullo y sentimiento. Solo tenemos ojos para esa persona.

Con las miradas de pasión, desvestimos con la mirada, que mejor definición. Estar con la impaciencia saliendo por los poros y querer llevar a esa persona a un lugar íntimo y dónde puedan estar solos. Va más allá del sentimiento, se siente en la piel y te derrites ante ella.

Las miradas cómplices, son las escritas en el aire, solo con cruzar pupilas, sabemos lo que el otro quiere o piensa. Conocerse profundamente, como si hablaran su propio idioma. Igual existen, esas veces en las que nos encontramos con la mirada, ésta indica una intensa emoción, muchas veces es considerado un acto de amor.

Y no olvidemos el jugar con la mirada tras el primer contacto con los ojos. Ahí se inicia muchas veces la comunicación verbal, pero hay que seguir siempre mirando.

Y los aspectos más importantes; mírala, pero con miradas rápidas y breves, ¡no seas excesivo! Cuando haya más intimidad, ya la podrás comer con la mirada.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¡Todas esas miradas, Kuon las hacía desde hace tiempo! ¡Y solo eran dirigidas para mí! En verdad que lo hice sufrir mucho tiempo… por lo menos, él fue muy paciente y poco a poco fue acercándose. Además él dice que ama mi lado despistado. Ah, a veces siento que perdimos tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no importa. Mañana es nuestra boda y creo que utilizaré esa mirada de pasión para divertirnos un poco esta noche. ¡Ay, Kyoko eres una pervertida! Pero así me ama, además él también lo es y mucho…

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Burnin down


	3. Lunares

Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero ya tengo mi cd drama de Guam

 **Capítulo 3: Lunares**

Tiene tantos lunares, no lo hubiera imaginado jamás.

En su rostro no tiene ninguno, pero tiene en lugares ocultos y no tan ocultos.

Son pequeños pero perceptibles. Le dan un toque adorable.

Según la melanomancia, ella tiene un lunar bajo el brazo izquierdo; es cierto, ella tuvo una infancia llena de luchas y dificultades, pero a pesar de eso todo salió bien, llegando a una etapa brillante y llena de dicha.

Tiene uno en cada brazo, significan vida intensa afectiva, llena de pasión y con una excelente vida matrimonial. No lo puedo negar, esto es totalmente verdad.

También hay uno en su mano, significa salud, riqueza y amor, pronostica suerte en el trabajo y un talento desarrollado. ¡Wow! ¡Talento! ¡Es súper talentosa! ¡Siempre me deja con la boca abierta!

Tiene uno en el ombligo, en la mujer significa apasionamiento, inclinación por la vida matrimonial y deseos de tener muchos hijos. Pasión y matrimonio puedo entenderlo. Nos casamos muy jóvenes, pero… ¡muchos hijos! ¿Cuántos? No me importaría la verdad, pero nunca le he preguntado cuántos quiere…

Bueno, no me ha dado tiempo de revisar si tiene más porque hay otras cosillas que me llaman la atención además de sus lunares, ¡Ya sé! Hoy en la noche tengo que dedicarme a contar sus lunares.

¿Ella conocerá los míos? Quién sabe, con lo bien observadora que es, si hasta conoce mi estructura ósea…

Siempre habrá tiempo para que los conozca y también para conocer algunos detallitos más…Los lunares se inventaron para que alguien más los contara…despacito…con amor…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Yo y mi gran bocota.


End file.
